


Precious and Few

by AStephens1971



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Kisses, Morning of Wedding, POV Brian Kinney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStephens1971/pseuds/AStephens1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the morning of their wedding, Brian and Justin try in vain to spend some time together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious and Few

I’m the first one to open my eyes, but he’s still asleep. Propping my head on one hand, I just look at him, and a smile crosses my face.

Who would’ve thought that a chance meeting at Babylon would change my entire life? But it did, and, amazingly enough, I have no regrets. While I may have initially thought that marriage was doomed to fail, now—I can’t wait. He’s the one I want wearing my ring.

Softly, I open the drawer and take the box out. Opening it, I take one of the rings out and temporarily slip it on my finger. There’s a certain weight about it, but I wouldn’t have it any other way!

He’s stirring now, and I take the ring off, put it back in the box and return the box to the drawer. “Good morning, Brian,” he says, offering a soft kiss.

Suddenly, the door opens, and in rushes Emmett like a wild man. “Come on, baby, you know you’re not supposed to see him yet! Get showered and dressed—there’s so much to do before this afternoon...!”

Minutes later, as he’s pulled away, all I can do is blow him a kiss. I honestly can’t wait!


End file.
